RWBY: Corrupted
by D4RKSIDECOOKIES
Summary: Ruby has returned miraculously from Cerebus base, after a year of everyone thinking that she was dead. Weiss is at first overjoyed by this, but soon finds out that Ruby is no longer what she was. She is corrupted. Sequel to Fall of Cerebus. Told from Weiss' POV. A little bit of White Rose. Not too much, i feel like it takes away from the story.
1. Awakening

RWBY: Corrupted

Summary: Ruby has returned miraculously from Cerebus base, after a year of everyone thinking that she was dead. Weiss is at first overjoyed by this, but soon finds out that Ruby is no longer what she was. She is corrupted. Sequel to Fall of Cerebus. Told from Weiss' POV

This fic will be updated every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday just like Fall of Cerebus.

Chapter 1: Awakening.

I slowly open my eyes, and come to realize the pain in my head and chest. I awake to realize that I am in a white hospital room with bandages covering my right eye and midriff, and an IV pumping in blood and fluids. "Ugh, wh…where am I?" I say wearily. "Weiss, thank god, we thought you would never wake up!" says Blake with a teary smile. "Where's Yang, where's Ruby?" I ask. "Yang is in Ruby's room, Ruby is being kept heavily sedated until the doctors and neurologists can come up with a solution." says Blake. "A solution to what? Blake, wh…what happened, how long have I been out?" I ask. "You have been out for two weeks. What exactly happened, now that is a long and painful story." says Blake. "What. Happened. Blake." I say.

2 WEEKS EARLIER – VALE'S FINEST COFFEE – NEW BEACON.

"What on Vytal do you think you are doing Ruby?! Put that down!" I yell at Ruby who holds Crescent Rose to my neck. "SHUT UP! I am carrying out my orders, I am doing my duty for the world. You don't deserve to live after Cerebus, how you killed all of those helpless faunus is horrible to think of. This is a civic duty Weiss!" Ruby says. Ruby moves the blade away from my neck and swings the blade the other way, so that the blunt end is facing my way, ready to swing and cleave my head right off. "Ruby, what the fuck do you think you're doing?! Stop, please!" I beg. It's too late, the blunt end makes contact with my right side, and a massive pain shoots through my entire body as I am thrown out the window, and plummet 3 stories. I open my eyes to see Ruby approaching me, probably to finish the job, when I hear a gunshot, and I see Ruby fall in front of me. I look up to see Yang, with her arm stretched forward, just recovering from firing Ember Celica, and I fall into darkness.

PRESENT DAY – NEW BEACON ICU

"So… so she's really gone, she's dead?" I ask, tears flooding my eyes. "No she is not dead, but she is… altered, her mind has been compromised, corrupted by Ibdon gas. We don't exactly know if she will ever return to normal, but that is not your concern, what is your concern is that you have a moderate concussion and all your ribs on your right side were broken, you will be in bed for at least another two months." says Blake. "I…I need to see her, NOW!" I yell. "I'm sorry but I can't…" Blake begins. "Please." I say to Blake before darkness envelops my vision once again. 


	2. Realization

Chapter 2: Realization

1 WEEK LATER-

Sadness and anger, that's all I feel now. In the twilight of sleep, I see Ruby's face distorted and evil, staring down at me with her gargantuan scythe blade bearing down on my neck. I feel unimaginable pain in my neck as my life slowly gushes out of my neck, staining my pure white uniform and hair an evil red color. I hear Ruby say to me as I go unconscious; "YOU ARE ABANDONNED, LEFT BEHIND. NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU NOW, NO ONE."

A loud, shrill scream fills the room as I get a hold of my neck to find that it is safely intact, and does not have a massive gash in it. I look to my left to see a very concerned Yang sitting beside my bed, tears in her eyes, and holding a red item. "Wh…Wh… What happened, how long have you been in here?" I ask wearily, shifting my eyes to the red item in Yang's hands. "Since Ru-" tears filled her eyes as she began sobbing, putting the red cloak to her face she cried so loud, I thought I might end up going deaf. "Wait, is she- No, impossible, she can't be dead, NO!" I yell as tears begin to fill my eyes. "She's- she's not dead, but the doctors have performed a brain scan and memory synopsis, and they said that a lot of her former personality has been completely wiped. There is a very good possibility that we won't get her back, that she will remain a hostile girl, that we might have to kill her." says Yang, her voice shaking. I stand up and gradually make my way to a wheelchair. "I'm going to see her." I say, Yang, not moving. I wheel out towards Ruby's room, and come to view two guards, both of them armed to the teeth with light machine-guns and blades that would rival the size of Crescent Rose.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss Schnee?" I hear a doctor ask behind me. "Yes, how did she survive being stabbed?" I ask. "We found traces of a poison in her system that slows down the heart rate significantly; we can only assume that the blade was coated in the poison so she would bleed out a lot slower. You can see her if you want." says the doctor moving the guards aside. As I look at Ruby's unconscious form, I come to be aware of a black item coming out of her neck. "What the fuck?... Oh…OH. I think I found out why she attacked me, aside from the Ibdon gas. This black box, this is a receiver for a remote control device!" I exclaim. "Impossible, you can't control a human, or any other sentient being!" says the doctor. "Whoever captured her must have been using this box for control over her mind. It looks like it is deactivated right now, but that could only be because she is sleeping. I request that you guys do a full examination on this device, find out whether it is connected to her brain stem, her medulla oblongata, or if it is even possible to remove without causing her irreparable brain damage. I will be more than happy to pay for anything that you might need." I say. "You must really care for her if you are this dedicated to her safety." says the doctor.

"You don't understand. I mourned her for an entire year. I saw her being buried. I saw her weapon being dismantled. And when she came back not the way I left her, there is only one possible course of action. I will find whoever did this to her, and I will make them pay. I will slowly and brutally murder their loved ones right in front of them, and the last thing they will see is their own lungs as I rip them from their chest with my teeth! I promise, as the last remaining member of the Schnee family, I. WILL. MAKE. THEM. SUFFER." I say, teeth barred, eyes turned blood red. After that, I feel drained, as if all of my energy is gone. I wheel back into my room, and crawl up onto the soft, warm bed, and close my eyes, succumbing to oblivion's hold on my mind, and drifting into nightmare. I wake again the next day to find Blake standing at the foot of my bed with a worried look on her face, and a gun in her hands. "Hey, what's with the gun?" I ask. She looks at me, eyes as red a fire, as she passes the gun to me, and pulls another one out of her belt. "Ruby escaped."


	3. Within

Chapter 3: Within

THE NEXT DAY

We spur into action with a renewed effort. Our mission: to analyze the strange device plugged into Ruby's neck. I and Doctor Lie Ren, a former colleague of mine, begin to gently remove the protector over the device. "Gently…geeently…aaaaaaannnnddd, got it!" I say triumphantly. The device consists of several access ports for different cords and other devices like it. I'd assume that these ports are for delivering orders as well as extracting information gathered on the previous assignment. "Well, one of these has to be a USB right?" I say. "Found it Weiss here plug this in to the device as well as this terminal." says Ren.

I plug in the USB cord, and a window pops up on the terminal. WELCOME. PLEASE SPEAK VOICE RECOGNITON CODE "ALPHA-01" "Oh just fucking perfect, how the fuck are we supposed to know who the hell the controller of that device is?!" shouts Ren. Suddenly, I feel an icy cold wind blow through my mind, and I know EXACTLY who sent Ruby to assassinate me, only one man could be as cold as that. I make my best voice replication of Adam Taurus. VOICE RECOGNITION CONFIRMED lights up on the display. "How the hell did you do that?" Ren asks, sounding frightened as he asks. "I somehow just... well… knew." I say. "Regardless, now we have a window into her mind, maybe we can figure out how to use this to our advantage. Maybe we can plant a command into the programming. Maybe that will be able to get her to reveal more information about the last year." suggests Ren. "Make it so doctor. In the meantime, I will see if I can revive Ruby." I say.

As the team gets to work, I help Yang tie restraints around Ruby's wrists and ankles. As I insert the anti-comatose drug into Ruby's PICC (1) line, a cold sweat begins to form on my brow. "Are you alright Weiss?" asks Yang. "N-No not really, in fact I'm scared out of my mind. She might just end up flailing like a savage beast or she might say nothing and just stare at me." I say. "I'll be the first to make contact then. Oh, I had a question for you; do you have… shall we say…a "thing" for her?" asks Yang warily. "What do you- you mean feelings for her? Well, I don't know. I mean I've thought about it, but I don't think that would be appropriate, I mean we are both females." I say. "Quick, hide just outside of the room, she's waking up." says Yang, motioning quickly towards the door.

I hear the entire conversation unfold: "Y-Y-Yang, wh- oh god my head! Where am I?" asks Ruby. "You are in a hospital, don't worry; you are safe and warm." says Yang while sounding teary-eyed. "What happened, why am I hooked up to all of these machines? Why does my neck feel so weird?" asks Ruby. "Well, you tried to do something bad." says Yang. "What exactly did I try to do?" asks Ruby. "I can't tell you that right now. All that you need to know is that you are safe and very much alive." says Yang. "Yang, please, I can handle whatever you tell me that I did." says Ruby. "Yes but I am worried that you might relapse." says Yang. "INTO. WHAT. Yang, you cannot expect me to understand if you do not say anything." shouts Ruby. "Well, you tried to assassinate someone, and almost succeeded. I-I had to stop you, so I shot you. You were relatively uninjured but we kept you in an induced coma." says Yang. "Who?" asks Ruby. "Who did I try to assassinate?" I cannot hold it any longer. I step into Ruby's field of view. "Me. You attempted to assassinate me." I say. I look to Yang, who has a worried look upon her eyes, and then I look to Ruby, who looks at me with a mixture of worry and sadness. "Weiss, I-." Ruby begins, but is soon overcome by an uncontrollable wave of sobbing. "I'm so sorry Weiss. I'm so so so sorry." Ruby sobs. The sobbing is eventually turned into a cackle, as I hear the device start emitting beeping sounds. "So, you're alive." Ruby says. I look at her eyes, and something disturbing comes to be seen, her eyes are not silver anymore, but they are blood red. "I should have known that this child was too immature and kind to handle such a task. How badly did she hurt you?" asks Ruby. "A-All of my ribs on the right side were broken, and I have a moderate concussion." I say. "Huh, well it seems that I may have underestimated you Schnee. We'll talk later." says Ruby as her eyes return to silver. "What did he say? Did he tempt you into committing suicide?" asks Ruby. "Who? Adam?" I ask. Ruby nods her head gravely. "I know where you can find him." says Ruby. I ask the most prominent question I have had on my mind. Ever since Cerebus, I have had a question pertaining to Adam. "Where."


	4. Split (MAJOR CARACHTER DEATH HERE)

Chapter 4: Split

The answer to that question never comes. I focus on Ruby's eyes and notice something weird; one of her eyes is red, the other silver. Ruby begins a furious conversation with herself as I am gestured out of the room. I make my way to my room and climb into my bed, darkness soon follows. I wake up suddenly, and I feel cold. Looking to my clock, it's 3:30 AM, and I begin to become aware of a presence in my room, a dark and evil presence. "Lights!" I say. It happens in an instant: Ruby emerges from under a dark cloak, climbs onto my bed while unsheathing a large serrated blade from a hidden scabbard, and plunges it into my chest. Through the immense pain and screaming, I see that Ruby's eyes are red as fresh blood, and I hear the device beeping in the back of her neck. Just before I slip into unconsciousness, two guards, armed to the teeth emerge from my door; evidently they did not notice Ruby had snuck out of her quarters. They grab Ruby and a trauma team comes in just as they leave, the rest is black.

I wake to a horrible pain in my chest and a doctor scanning me with a medical device. I move to get up and speak but the doctor gently holds me down. "Shhh, Don't move too much. You've been injured pretty badly. Your left lung was punctured, luckily though, the KA-BAR missed your heart and spine, you will be walking around in just a few hours." says the doctor. "Where is she? Where is Ruby, is she alright?" I ask wearily. "She is being kept sedated and we have put heavy restraints around her. Oh I remember, one of your friend wanted to talk to you about a proposition that she had for you, she said that her name is Blake." says the doctor. "Send her in." I say. Blake enters my room dressed in battle gear and covered in blood. "We found Adam, he is holed up in the one place that we just can't go." says Blake. "Where?" I ask. "The old Schnee Dust Company HQ; White Castle, Weiss. He knows that we can't go there without the faunus dragging us back into another nuclear war." says Blake. Tears flood my eyes, but they are not tears of sadness, but they are tears of rage, a rage so powerful that it almost makes what is left of my Aura turn the hospital and everyone in it into a fine white mist. "They took my home, my city, my friend, my LIFE away from me, and now they wish to take my sanity, no more. Blake, convene Generals Arc and Nikos here pronto!" I say.

Not a minute after Blake leaves for the generals, a doctor comes in with grave news. "Weiss, Ruby just went into cardiac arrest, she's dead. It turns out that Adam no longer needed her, and he had the device terminate its connection with her brain, but in doing so, it also severed Ruby's Brain stem, I'm so sorry Weiss." says the doctor. A bright light fills my vision accompanied by pure, unadulterated, red anger as my Aura activates. I scream as my Aura explodes in a red burst of pure rage, shattering every window in the entire hospital. My eyes turn as black as the void and I feel nothing except sadness and anger flowing through my veins. The rage subsides as my eyes turn back to their crisp, blue color as I begin crying. I cry for hours and hours on end that day. At about 6:00, Blake and Yang are allowed to see me, and we cry some more together. I look to my clock and it reads 10:00 PM. Generals Arc and Nikos are briefed on our situation and we are given orders, recon. "You three are to recon the SDC HQ and find any weak points in their defense, you will be going in by HALO drop. New Atlas is not far off and it's a faunus controlled city, if any of the forces in the area are alerted to you position before you complete your mission, you will never escape alive." says General Nikos. "Blake, Yang a moment?" I ask. The Generals leave the room and I say what has been on my mind this whole time. "After this mission, we are going to go our separate ways, we will disband Team RWBY and bury all of our records, but for now, in her honor, we are still a team, and we will hunt his son of a bitch down and we will make him feel the pain of loss. The mission is in two days, let's get to preparing" I say just before I fall into a deep, tormented sleep.

A/N: You guys are probably going to hate me now for killing Ruby off aren't you? Anywhooo, I won't be writing Saturday because I am going to visit my Dad in Oshawa, so you can expect a chapter on Sunday afternoon. Later y'all.


	5. One Final Misssion

Chapter 5: One Final Mission

2 DAYS LATER

I climb into the black Viper class drop ship that we named "Fang". I have no doubts that I will never see this place again. "Just wanted to say what a privilege it was to fight alongside you guys, Weiss. Best of luck and, if you can, make his death as painful and as brutal as possible" says General Nikos. The ship lifts off rapidly and we begin the 4-day flight to the northern tip of Atlas. The thought of returning home has been haunting me these past two days so I haven't slept much, but for the next 4 days all we can really do is sleep, there isn't enough room in the ship to train. We are only carrying minimal equipment due to the fact that is a recon mission, but this is also our last mission with the forces in New Beacon. If this mission is a success, then we will forward the data to the generals, then we will go off the grid, and at that point I will kill Adam.

5 DAYS LATER : POST MISSION

"The data has been forwarded, Weiss. I guess that's it then." says Yang. "Yep, I guess so; we are off the grid now, so I have an idea." I say. "Let's hear it." says Blake. "We gathered that they move a shipment of SDC products in an out of this camp once every six hours yes, and that Adam personally oversees the contents. So, we hide in a truck, and once Adam checks it, we hop out and kill him. Sound good?" I ask. "Yep, let's do it." says Yang. After waiting for three hours, we climb into the back of the armored truck; surprisingly, the truck was not guarded in the least. "We're stopping, let's get ready." I say under my breath. Through the gap in the truck's doors, I see that the base is guarded by .50 cal emplacements, armored technical, and is constantly patrolled by heavily reinforced airjets. "This better be the last one. I'm sick and tired of coming out of my quarters every six hours." I hear a voice say. "Flash out." I whisper. I hear a loud bang as we exit the truck. Blake takes the two truck guards, Yang starts shooting in every direction, and I focus on Adam.

Adam manages to block my first salvo of dust attacks and even tried to shoot me with the shotgun built into his ninjato. I hold him in position with several glyphs as I focus on two other soldiers approaching me. They pose little challenge as I slice the first in half, and insert the tip of my blade into the other's eye socket. I look to the battle and see Blake slicing and dicing about twenty faunus shock troopers, and Yang blowing technical sky high left and right. I feel a pain in my right arm as I realize the glyphs have worn out, and Adam took the liberty to slice my right arm. "Hah, well, well, well; Looks like the bratty little cunt who used to live here has finally returned home. How do you like what I've done with the place?" asks Adam. "Shut it! You killed her, you killed my best friend didn't you?!" I yell. "Oh you are astute Ms. Schnee." says Adam devilishly. I lunge at his throat as we begin dueling. After about ten minutes of the two of us exchanging blows, Adam manages to get the upper hand, and throws me a hundred feet across the courtyard. I land face first, and Myrtenaster skids about ten feet ahead of me. I look up just in time to see my two friends die.

Blake kills I would guess the hundredth faunus since the battle started, but one gets behind her, and rams his shotgun/sword through her chest about half way and pulls the trigger. I see her internal organs fly everywhere as she collapses onto the ground, face first in a pool of her own blood and organs. Afterwards, I see Yang fighting a technical. After blowing it up, I see a faunus troop dressed in heavy armor, and holding a minigun. I don't have any time to warn her before I see Yang get shredded by the massive salvo of bullets, her body quite literally falls apart and become a little pile of goo as the faunus ceases fire. I see Adam approaching me.

I thrust Myrtenaster straight at Adam, surprisingly making contact with his chest, and penetrating to the other side. I look into his eyes, and see nothing I wanted; not regret, not mercy, not pain. All I see is a devilish loom as I feel a massive pain in my chest and I hear a loud bang as Adam crumples to the ground, dead. I look to my chest to find that it has been completely torn apart by a shotgun blast as I fall onto my knees. I see my life before my eyes; my mother dying, meeting Ruby, Blake and Yang, Our first year at Beacon, the attacks, the war, the battles at Cerebus, Ruby dying, my teammates dying, and rose petals. "Well, shall we begin?" I say as I fall into a pool of white.

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the fan fic. I may be making others related to this, but that won't be for a while, I have tons of stuff to do to prepare my house for Christmas. I hope that you also enjoyed everyone dying. Later everyone.


End file.
